<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dura lex by fandom Horses 2020 (fandomHorses), SmokingSnake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302561">Dura lex</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomHorses/pseuds/fandom%20Horses%202020'>fandom Horses 2020 (fandomHorses)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingSnake/pseuds/SmokingSnake'>SmokingSnake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Detective, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Drama, F/F, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Post-Hog, magic beasts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:34:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomHorses/pseuds/fandom%20Horses%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingSnake/pseuds/SmokingSnake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Полукровки имеют право на жизнь - но только до тех пор, пока не отнимают чужую.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dura lex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1. Рейтинг стоит за сцены насилия, фемслеш тоже есть, но больше фоново.<br/>2. Описывается жестокость по отношению к животным.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Стой, дай я угадаю! Ты Зоуи Джонс, верно? Нам тебя еще два месяца назад обещали.</p><p>Возникший перед Алисией молодой маг обладал настолько непримечательной внешностью, что она едва не решила, будто ошиблась дверью и случайно зашла в отдел Тайн. Даже бросила взгляд на табличку с именем и должностью на ближайшем столе.</p><p>Табличка гласила: "Энди ван Дрейк, сотрудник отдела по контролю магических животных". Сам Энди небрежно восседал прямо на столешнице и пялился на Алисию с предвкушением собственного триумфа.</p><p> — Ну так как, я угадал?</p><p> — Не-а, — с долей злорадного удовольствия разочаровала его она. — Меня зовут Алисия Дедбоунс, и я понятия не имею, кто такая Зоуи Джонс, которую вам обещали.</p><p> — А я Энди, — он, казалось, совершенно не расстроился своей ошибке. — Специализируюсь на хищниках.</p><p> — И на пропускании мимо ушей всего, что я говорю, да? — прозвучало из-за спины.</p><p>Энди принял умеренно-виноватый вид, поспешно спрыгнул со стола и одернул мантию. Алисия обернулась.</p><p>Первым, что она увидела, стали невозможно-пронзительные серые глаза. Светлая почти до прозрачности радужка, окаймленная по краю темной полосой, придавала взгляду незнакомки отстраненный и в то же время сосредоточенный вид. Как будто внимание волшебницы было погружено внутрь себя, где она решала какую-то сложную задачу.</p><p> — Я еще неделю назад говорила, что Джонс в последний момент подписала контракт с манчестерской командой и ушла в профессиональный спорт, — продолжала тем временем незнакомка. С трудом оторвав взгляд от ее глаз, Алисия заметила, что лицо женщины от правой брови до левого уголка губ пересекает длинный белесый шрам, наискосок делящий нос на две неравные части. Ее невозможно было бы назвать красивой и без этого шрама, но он окончательно добил те остатки привлекательности, что сочетали в себе тонкие черты.</p><p> — Эржебета Виндзор, начальник отдела, — она повернулась к Алисии и коротко кивнула. — А ты наш новый стажер, — в отличие от тона Энди, в ее голосе не было ни следа вопросительных интонаций.</p><p>Алисия пожала протянутую руку и, хотя было очевидно, что мисс Виндзор знает ее имя, на всякий случай представилась еще раз:</p><p> — Алисия Дедбоунс, специализируюсь на иппоморфных.</p><p> — Выпускница Когтеврана, ЖАБА на высший балл, дополнительные курсы по углубленной магозоологии со специализацией, характеристика от директора, в которой нет ни одного сравнительного прилагательного в иной степени, кроме превосходной, — тонкие губы Эржебеты растянулись в улыбке. — Я читала твое досье.</p><p>В перекрестье пристального взгляда серых глаз Алисии стало неуютно. Как будто ее оценивали, снова проводили своеобразный экзамен на соответствие, но в этом тесте не было простых и понятных вопросов, на которые можно было дать простые и понятные ответы. Словно почувствовав это, Эржебета отвела взгляд.</p><p> — Располагайся, — произнесла она, небрежно махнув рукой в сторону свободного стола. — Остальной отдел подтянется позже, тут только мы с Энди ранние пташки.</p><p>К своему новому рабочему месту Алисия шла со смешанным чувством облегчения и тревоги. Она так и не поняла, прошла ли этот экзамен, и какой балл ей выставили. Но, раз уж им с Эржебетой предстояло работать вместе, оставалась надежда, что ей, если что, разрешат пересдать. Алисия упрямо закусила губу. Еще ни один тест до сих пор не представлял для нее проблемы. Так что если Эржебете угодно, пусть проверяет ее сколько влезет.</p><p> </p><p>Как и было обещано, остальные сотрудники отдела начали прибывать спустя пару часов. Первой ворвалась — иначе и не скажешь — молодая ведьмочка Вильгельмина "зовите-меня-просто-Мина-но-ни-в-коем-случае-не-Гелла" Херц, специалист по водоплавающим. Почти одновременно с ней зашел полноватый волшебник — обладатель окладистой рыже-седой бороды, представившийся Джереми Ньюайлендом.</p><p> — Моя сфера магозоологического интереса — огнекрабы и их родственники, — со старомодным шиком отрекомендовался он, поцеловав Алисии руку.</p><p> — Очень приятно, — чуть смущенно ответила та, приседая в неловком книксене.</p><p> </p><p>Несколько часов спустя Алисия почувствовала, что голова пухнет от обилия лиц, имен, должностей и специализаций. Полевыми сотрудниками оказались чуть больше половины магов отдела, остальные занимались обновлением картотеки, уточнением классификаций, лабораторной экспертизой и массой других интересных вещей, о которых Алисия имела весьма смутное представление.</p><p>К обеду отдел совсем вошел в рабочий ритм и тихо, сосредоточенно жужжал: гудело магическое пламя под котлом в лабораторном закутке, вполголоса переговаривались маги, насвистывал в клетке принесенный кем-то птенец феникса — колумбийская разновидность, как громогласно возвестил на весь отдел Мартин Грейд, специалист-магоорнитолог.</p><p>Алисия понемногу начинала чувствовать себя лишней. Все вокруг занимались делом: Энди, подхватив под локоть напарницу — привлекательную ведьмочку лет двадцати, имени которой Алисия не запомнила — умчался на выезд; Мина надиктовывала самопишущему перу какой-то мудреный отчет, а Эржебета, бросив напоследок: "Скоро буду", удалилась в архив. Никакой работы Алисии так и не дали, не сказали даже, в чем именно она будет заключаться. Единственное, чем озаботилась Эрбежета, прежде чем оставить ее, была табличка, появившаяся на краю стола, повинуясь небрежному взмаху палочки. "Алисия Дедбоунс, стажер отдела по контролю магических животных", гласила витая золоченая надпись.</p><p>Пару часов Алисия честно пыталась хоть кому-нибудь помочь. Она сунулась было в закуток лаборатории, но оттуда ее мягко попросили удалиться: "Слишком много опасных зелий, мисс", — вежливо, но достаточно твердо, чтобы исключить все споры, произнес Оливер Крайс, старший магозоолог-лаборант. К ведущей картотеку существ миссис Вермаунт Алисия даже не стала подходить — больно уж суровый вид был у пожилой ведьмы.</p><p> — Что, первый день здесь? — спросил ее чей-то голос, едва она вернулась к своему пустому столу.</p><p>Алисия вздрогнула и, нахмурившись, огляделась по сторонам.</p><p> — Да я тут, на портрете, — произнес все тот же голос. — Привет!</p><p>Над столом, на две ладони слева от центра висел портрет молодого мага в немного съехавшей набок старомодной мантии. Буйные рыжевато-русые кудри, серо-зеленые глаза, чуть смущенная улыбка, знаменитая книга в руках...</p><p> — Мистер Скамандер! — Алисия прикрыла рот рукой. — Здравствуйте!</p><p> — Привет! — еще раз повторил портрет. — Прости, я тут нечасто появляюсь и не хотел пугать. Так ты стажер?</p><p> — Ага, — отозвалась она. — Первый день, как вы и сказали.</p><p> — И эта суровая женщина — мисс Виндзор — конечно же, ничего не объяснила? — вздохнул нарисованный Ньют. Алисия привыкла к тому, что на вкладышах от шоколадных лягушек и официальных портретах его рисуют пожилым магом с огромными седыми усами, и теперь с любопытством разглядывала его молодое обличье. — Не обижайся на нее, она всегда так. Любит кидать стажеров в пруд с русалками и смотреть, кто выплывет.</p><p> — И многие выплывают? — с нервной улыбкой спросила Алисия.</p><p> — Обычно от нее просто уходят в другие отделы, — печально поведал портрет. — Ты уже пятый стажер мисс Виндзор. Но не вешай нос, на самом деле она вовсе не такая страшная. Просто... своеобразная немного. Она хороший магозоолог, нужно только привыкнуть к ее манерам.</p><p> — Надеюсь, у меня получится, — вздохнула Алисия. — Мне немного неловко вас спрашивать, но все же: что должен делать стажер в свой первый день?</p><p> — Постепенно смиряться с мыслью, что это теперь твоя работа, — улыбнулся Ньют. — Погоди, я сбегаю в архив, поговорю с мисс Виндзор. Это совершенно не дело — вот так оставлять тебя тут.</p><p> — Спасибо, — благодарно улыбнулась Алисия. Портрет подмигнул ей и исчез за краем рамы.</p><p> </p><p> — Вот, ознакомься, — Алисия вздрогнула, когда перед ней на стол плюхнулась тонкая папка. Она сама не заметила, как успела задремать.</p><p> — Это твое первое дело, — нависшая над ее столом Эржебета едва заметно усмехалась, но не спешила отчитывать ее за сон на рабочем месте. — И сразу с жертвами, так что придется быстро втягиваться.</p><p>Алисия по вызубренной инструкции провела кончиком палочки по корешку, и атласные тесемки папки сами собой развязались. Гриф секретности на обложке вспыхнул лиловым и погас, признавая наличие необходимого уровня допуска. Теперь папку можно было безопасно открывать.</p><p>С самой первой страницы на Алисию смотрела колдография мага средних лет, в чьих предках явственно отметились гоблины. Он хмурился, поводя из стороны в сторону крючковатым носом, отчего сходство становилось еще заметнее, и грозил пальцем кому-то слева от себя. "Барт Ленгстром, маг, сорок девять лет", гласила подпись под колдографией.</p><p>Алисия перевернула страницу и едва слышно охнула от ужаса. Следующая колдография изображала мистера Ленгстрома на поле, похожем на квиддичное, только без стоек с кольцами и поросшее густой нестриженой травой. Он лежал, раскинув руки в стороны, нелепо подогнув ноги, как будто собирался перекатиться назад через плечо. Его голова наполовину была обычной, такой же, как на предыдущем снимке, разве что взгляд карего, почти черного глаза остекленел, и зрачок словно бы расплылся по радужке. Вторая же половина головы лопнула, как спелый арбуз, обнажая сизовато-красный мозг и сахарно-белые куски раскрошенной черепной кости. Кожа с левой стороны лица была снята лоскутом и лежала на шее, открывая вид на мышцы челюсти и сломанные в нескольких местах зубы. Трава вокруг покраснела от брызг крови, и на этом ало-зеленом фоне был хорошо виден след небольшого, с ладонь размером, лошадиного копыта.</p><p> — Таким его нашла парочка магов, решивших устроить пикник на безлюдном островке в прошлую субботу, — пояснила Эржебета. — Лошадей там не водится, значит, обладатель копыт мог только прилететь.</p><p> — Этот остров... — Алисия дважды коснулась палочкой названия в папке и перевела взгляд на открывшуюся карту: — совсем не рядом с путями миграций фестралов или этонской разновидности крылатых коней, а для гиппогрифа копыто слишком маленькое.</p><p> — В этом-то и странность, — кивнула Эржебета, бросив на нее короткий одобрительный взгляд. — Иппоморфное могло появиться здесь, только если его завезли намеренно.</p><p> — Но кому бы это понадобилось? — задумчиво протянула Алисия.</p><p> — Я бы скорее спросила, "зачем", — отозвалась Эржебета. — Ни фестралам, ни этонским крылатым там нечего есть, так что дело не в месте для выпаса. Дикие кони просто не подошли бы к человеку, значит, это был чей-то прирученный. Но прирученные обычно не проявляют такой агрессии...</p><p> — Может, это просто несчастный случай? — спросила Алисия. — Конь испугался и отбил задом, попав ему по голове.</p><p> — Обрати внимание на саму рану, — покачала головой Эржебета и, взмахом палочки убрав карту, отлистнула обратно на колдографию. Алисия подавила порыв отвернуться от неаппетитного зрелища, но пересилила себя и только сухо сглотнула. — Кость измельчена почти в порошок — ударов было несколько. Кроме того, судя по разлету брызг, на него наступили, когда он уже лежал. И еще одно... — она постучала ногтем по пустой дыре на месте глазницы. — Видишь эти углубления? Это следы клыков. Говорят, на вкус фестралам больше всего нравятся именно глаза.</p><p>Алисия почувствовала внезапный прилив дурноты.</p><p> — Получается, он плотоядный? — с трудом проговорила она.</p><p> — Или просто атаковал не только копытами, но и зубами, — спокойно ответила Эржебета. Ее это, казалось, не особенно взволновало. — Одно мы знаем точно: что бы это ни была за разновидность, она крайне опасна. Нужно найти ее и устранить, пока она не убила кого-нибудь еще.</p><p>Некоторое время они молчали: Алисия осмысливала услышанное, а Эржебета, похоже, давала ей время, чтобы привыкнуть. Впрочем, долгого сидения без дела она не выдержала.</p><p> — Ладно, нам пора выдвигаться.</p><p> — Туда? — спросила Алисия, указав на колдографию и внутренне содрогнувшись.</p><p> — Именно, — Эржебета энергично кивнула и добавила, уже поднимаясь с места: — Не переживай, труп оттуда давно убрали. Я хочу осмотреть остров на случай, если там будут другие следы нашего таинственного зверя. Умеешь трансгрессировать? — спросила она внезапно, и Алисия несмело кивнула. Она проходила курсы по трансгрессии в Хогвартсе, но не была уверена в своих силах. — Тогда держись за меня.</p><p>Не дав ей времени толком испугаться, Эржебета обняла ее за талию и взмахнула палочкой. Мир вокруг Алисии внезапно сжался в точку, напоминая о странном маггловском слове "сингулярность", ее тело стало маленьким, очень тяжелым, как будто из него выжали все соки, а остальное смяли в крохотный шарик невидимыми огромными пальцами. К счастью, длилось это всего долю секунды, после чего Алисия обнаружила, что снова обрела привычный вес и объем, а окружающее пространство поприветствовало ее порывом ледяного ветра и горстью дождевых капель в лицо. Теплая рука Эржебеты исчезла с ее талии, и это обстоятельство почему-то немного расстроило, но Алисия решила разобраться в себе потом.</p><p>Рядом с ней дважды прозвучала формула непромокаемых чар, и дождь перестал заливать лицо.</p><p> — Спасибо, — вежливо кивнула Алисия. Эржебета опустила палочку и пожала плечами, не отвечая: то ли это означало "не за что", то ли "могла бы и сама догадаться".</p><p> — Его нашли вот там, на широком уступе, почти посередине, — сквозь шум дождя прокричала она, целеустремленно шагая по мокрой, прибитой дождем траве к нужному месту. Алисия предпочла промолчать: она была слишком сосредоточена на том, чтобы не подвернуть ногу на кроющихся под травой камнях.</p><p> — Что мы ищем? — спросила она, когда Эржебета наконец остановилась. — Дождь наверняка смыл все следы копыт.</p><p> — Следы бывают не только на земле, — заявила та. Обойдя уступ по периметру, она начала простукивать палочкой крупные камни, окружавшие травяное поле. Каким-то булыжникам доставался один легкий удар, каким-то — несколько; к некоторым она возвращалась снова, одаривая их еще парой дробных стуков. Алисия знала эту методику: она много читала про поиск тайников в теории, но впервые видела на практике, как это работает.</p><p> — Ревелио! — наконец произнесла Эржебета, остановившись у одного из камней размером со среднего гиппогрифа. В ответ на заклинание камень заворочался, подернулся пылевой вуалью и басовито ухнул. Одна из его частей сползла вниз по склону, открывая плоский, как будто отполированный горизонтальный срез. Алисия склонилась к нему, чтобы посмотреть поближе.</p><p> — Это кости, — с отвращением озвучила она, едва поняв, что перед ней. — Обглоданные кем-то кости — пожалуйста, скажите, что они не человеческие!</p><p> — Корова, — хмыкнула Эржебета, повертев в руках находку. — А вот отпечатки зубов интересные... Посмотри сюда: она осторожно притронулась кончиком палочки к глубокой борозде на костной ткани. — Это явно след от клыка. И вот тут — премоляр, тоже острый, как бритва.</p><p> — Наш зверь точно плотояден, — вздохнула Алисия. — Значит, это, скорее всего, фестрал. Но они же не нападают на людей?</p><p> — С чего ты взяла, что это наш зверь? — спросила Эржебета. — Возможно, просто залетный хищник, которого тут кто-то прикармливал.</p><p> — Многовато совпадений, — Алисия начала загибать пальцы. — На одном и том же безлюдном острове, на одном уступе, один маг, который, предположительно, как-то связан с копытными...</p><p> — И тем не менее, точно мы утверждать не можем, — прервала ее Эржебета, дождавшись паузы в рассуждениях. — Смотри, здесь есть еще кое-что, — она вытащила из небольшой трещины в камне что-то крохотное и продолговатое. Поднесла к глазам, пристально осмотрела и неожиданно сунула в рот, разгрызая. — Ячмень, — пояснила она, встретив удивленный взгляд Алисии. — Проще определить на вкус, чем разглядывать.</p><p> — Получается, здесь прикармливали сразу две разновидности: плотоядную и травоядную? — недоуменно нахмурившись, спросила та.</p><p>Эржебета пожала плечами и протянула ей осколок кости.</p><p> — Возможно. В любом случае, нам стоит отнести это в лабораторию, прежде чем делать выводы. Пойдем отсюда, мне не терпится попасть куда-то, где можно говорить, не повышая голос!</p><p> </p><p>Новая трансгрессия выбросила их в маленьком, скрытом от глаз закутке в нескольких футах от людной деревенской улицы.</p><p> — Тинворт, — сказала Эржебета, заклинанием осушая мокрую мантию. Алисия поспешно проделала то же самое. — Деревня полумагическая, но магглы тут тоже есть, так что стоит быть осторожнее на публике.</p><p>Алисия кивнула. Она никогда не понимала, зачем магам селиться так близко к магглам, каждый день рискуя нарушить Статут о секретности и оглядываясь по сторонам даже во время наложения невинных бытовых заклятий. Она не имела ничего против магглов как таковых — те, с которыми ей довелось общаться, были вполне приятными ребятами — но считала, что слишком тесное соседство с ними порождает одни неудобства.</p><p>Просушившись и приведя себя в порядок, они вышли на улицу и влились в людской водоворот. Эржебета взяла ее за руку, чтобы не потерять в толпе, и целеустремленно потащила куда-то в сторону моря.</p><p> — Почему мы не вернулись в отдел? — спросила Алисия, перекрикивая шум толпы. — Разве нам не в лабораторию?</p><p> — Мы долго провозились на острове — рабочий день давно закончился, — хмыкнула Эржебета. — Ребята уже разошлись по домам, так что нет разницы, принесем мы им кости сейчас или завтра утром. А нам с тобой стоит пока поговорить без лишних ушей, коих в стенах Министерства более чем достаточно в любое время суток.</p><p>Они подошли к симпатичному деревянному домику, словно сошедшему с рождественской открытки. Отделанная медью вывеска над ним гласила: "Трактир дядюшки Джо", под ней треугольным гвоздем был прикреплен пергамент с угловатой надписью от руки: "Никакой магии внутри!"</p><p> — Это маггловский трактир? — спросила Алисия. Она не особенно понимала, зачем они здесь: поговорить можно было бы в любом месте, просто наложив Муффлиато.</p><p> — Его хозяин, старик Джо — сквиб, — ответила Эржебета, поворачивая массивную бронзовую ручку в виде головы оленя. — Поэтому привечает магов в своем заведении, но не терпит, когда колдуют. А еще он варит прекрасное сливочное пиво!</p><p> </p><p> — Так о чем вы хотели поговорить? — осторожно спросила Алисия, пробуя пиво. Напиток и впрямь оказался лучше того, что она пила в "Трех метлах", еще когда училась в Хогвартсе.</p><p>Эржебета сделала большой глоток из своей кружки и откинулась на резную спинку стула, слизывая густую пену с верхней губы.</p><p> — Как ты, скорее всего, уже поняла, я читала твое личное дело. Я знаю, что ты из семьи чистокровных, и я хочу задать тебе только один вопрос.</p><p>Алисия внутренне напряглась — о, она прекрасно знала, что это будет за вопрос! С момента окончательной победы над Темным Лордом все спрашивали выживших в чистокровных семьях об одном и том же.</p><p> — Нет, мои родители не поддерживали Сами-Знаете-Кого, — ответила она звенящим от обиды голосом. — И я тоже — просто чтобы вы знали.</p><p> — Хорошо, — все так же не сводя с нее пронзительного взгляда светло-серых глаз, произнесла Эржебета. — Я не хотела тебя обидеть — просто чтобы ты знала. Я полукровка, моя мать была чистокровной ведьмой родом из Венгрии, и там, в Восточной Европе, некоторые его идеи до сих пор популярны. Поэтому если у тебя есть хоть малейшие сомнения в том, что такие, как я, имеют право на жизнь, лучше скажи об этом сейчас.</p><p> — Никаких, — Алисия опустила глаза, не в силах больше выдерживать этот взгляд. Ей казалось, ее душу вывернули на изнанку — хотя за все это время стоило бы уже привыкнуть к таким вопросам.</p><p> — Хорошо, — повторила Эржебета уже куда мягче. — Я не стану извиняться, потому что совершенно не сожалею о своем вопросе, но надеюсь, что тебя это не сильно задело.</p><p> — Забавно, да? — Алисия попыталась улыбнуться, но губы упорно не хотели складываться во что-то кроме саркастичной гримасы. — Кто бы ни победил в той войне, к части магов все равно будут относиться предвзято из-за того, на что они не в силах повлиять.</p><p> — Если бы я отнеслась к тебе по-настоящему предвзято, я бы не спрашивала, а просто отклонила твою заявку на стажировку, — сухо произнесла Эржебета. — Не сравнивай несравнимое, никто не тащит чистокровных на плаху только за кровь. Сменится поколение тех, кто пережил войну, и вы снова будете в рядах избранных, управляющих магическим сообществом.</p><p>Это было слабым утешением, но Алисия почувствовала себя лучше. Она была благодарна за то, что Эржебета не начала выдавать маловразумительные благоглупости вроде тех, что она уже привыкла слышать от родителей — тех, что были нужны только для того, чтобы она перестала плакать от обиды на задиравших ее сверстников.</p><p> — Алисия... Как тебя коротко? — внезапно спросила Эржебета.</p><p> — Лис, — поколебавшись, ответила Алисия. — Друзья зовут меня Лис.</p><p> — Тогда ты зови меня Эржи, — она снова посмотрела ей прямо в глаза, но на сей раз этот взгляд не подавлял, не вынуждал отвернуться. В глубине чуть расширенных от выпивки зрачков плясали смешинки. — Ты хорошая девочка, Лис. Ты даже портрету Скамандера понравилась с первого взгляда, и настолько, что он сделал мне выговор сегодня с утра — а это что-то да значит. Так что не бери в голову мою паранойю, считай это причудой старой и страшной ведьмы, ладно?</p><p> — Вы вовсе не старая и не страшная! — возмущенно заявила Алисия, переводя тему. Она поняла, что эта последняя фраза — самая близкая к извинению вещь, на которую Эржебета была способна. — Вы даже... красивая. Особенно глаза, — пьянея от выпитого и от собственной смелости, продолжила она.</p><p>Эржебета взглянула на нее с интересом, показавшимся Алисии отчасти плотоядным.</p><p> — Не дразни меня, Лис, а то я ведь могу и спровоцироваться, — хмыкнула она, попытавшись придать своему тону шутливые нотки. Однако Алисия почувствовала, что за этим кроется вполне серьезное предупреждение. — Я твоя начальница, и будет совершенно неуместно, если я решу воспользоваться твоей неопытностью и своей мнимой привлекательностью в твоих глазах.</p><p> — А если бы не были — воспользовались бы? — спросила Алисия, остро ощутив, как ходит по краю, но еще не совсем понимая, что будет, если упадет.</p><p> — Возможно, — Эржебета склонила голову к плечу, как заинтересовавшийся чем-то гиппогриф. — Но мы совершенно точно не будем это обсуждать.</p><p> — Только потому что я стажер, а вы — начальница отдела?</p><p>Эржебета хищно усмехнулась.</p><p> — Да, только поэтому.</p><p> </p><p>Остаток вечера они проговорили обо всем на свете — о прошлых делах отдела, коллегах, родственниках и даже политике. Эржебета оказалась интересной собеседницей: даже самые пугающие, как подозревала Алисия, ситуации в ее пересказе превращались в веселые истории, замечательно шедшие под очередную кружку сливочного пива. Алисия сама не заметила, в какой момент их веселых посиделок перестала фокусировать взгляд и начала иногда смеяться невпопад, зато заметила Эржебета.</p><p> — Ну все, — сказала она, парой фраз завершив последнюю байку. — Пора по домам, а то ты завтра не встанешь. Где, говоришь, ты живешь?</p><p>Алисия с трудом заплетающимся языком пробормотала адрес. Уже засыпая, она почувствовала, как вокруг ее талии обвилась теплая, сильная рука, и тело стало легким-легким, как маленькое перышко у самого основания крыла этонского коня.</p><p>***</p><p>Следующее утро встретило ее легким похмельем и ужасным нежеланием идти в отдел, а особенно — попадаться на глаза Эржебете. Подумать только, в первый же рабочий день напиться до отключки на глазах у собственной начальницы! И мало того, что ей пришлось тащить Алисию до дома, будто подружку с вечеринки, так еще и улика — кость с отпечатками зубов — так и не была доставлена в лабораторию с самого утра, как они планировали.</p><p>Кошмар, просто ужас. Хорошо, что ей хотя бы хватило ума назвать адрес съемной квартиры в Лондоне, а не родительского дома: мама бы точно не пережила такого позора.</p><p>Подхватив со спинки стула вчерашнюю мантию, Алисия пошарила по карманам — пусто. То есть, конечно, не совсем пусто: палочка, фантик от шоколадной лягушки, какая-то мелочь — но ни следа от той кости, что вчера отдала ей Эржебета. Алисия до боли зажмурила глаза, вдохнула и выдохнула несколько раз, успокаиваясь, подняла палочку и произнесла:</p><p> — Акцио кость!</p><p>В самом деле, вдруг она просто вывалилась, когда Алисия сдергивала мантию перед сном — она надеялась, что хотя бы раздеться смогла самостоятельно.</p><p>Ничего не произошло.</p><p>Алисия приоткрыла один глаз: в комнате по-прежнему было пусто, занимавшиеся за окном рассветные сумерки не спешили высвечивать летяющую ей в руки улику. Значит, либо выронила где-то совсем далеко, либо... Ох. Как бы там ни было, придется идти в отдел и каяться, и лучше бы сделать это пораньше, чтобы не пришлось получать выговор на глазах у всех.</p><p> </p><p>В отделе, к счастью, оказалось не так уж людно. Энди приветственно помахал ей рукой, листая зависший у его лица справочник по классификации хищных птиц, Мина улыбнулась, оторвавшись от объемной иллюзии гиппокампа, которая, повинуясь движениям ее палочки, пыталась как можно быстрее переплыть иллюзорное озеро.</p><p> — Я тебя уже заждалась, — раздался из-за ширмы, отделявшей лабораторию от остального отдела, голос Эржебеты. — Иди сюда скорее!</p><p>Делать было нечего, и Алисия, вздохнув, поплелась получать нагоняй.</p><p> — Это совершенно точно следы зубов фестрала, — заявил встретивший ее за ширмой Оливер Крайс. — Вот, видите эту бороздку?</p><p>Алисия едва не задохнулась от удивления: та самая кость, которую она проискала все утро, была у него в руках, и он, как ни в чем не бывало, указывал на самую глубокую вмятину в ней.</p><p> — Только прикус у него не совсем правильный, — продолжал меж тем Оливер, словно и не заметив ее удивления. — Как будто зубы не сформировались до конца.</p><p> — Отчего это может быть? — спросила Эржебета, заглядывая ему через плечо.</p><p> — Либо он еще очень молод — можно сказать, жеребенок — либо зубам что-то помешало вырасти так, как они должны были. Неправильное питание, например, — пояснил тот.</p><p> — Его могли держать в неволе и кормить чем попало? — задумчиво спросила Эржебета.</p><p> — Фестралы не живут в неволе, — удивленно откликнулся Оливер. — Вам это должно быть известно лучше меня.</p><p> — Живут, — нахмурилась Эржебета. — Просто недолго. Спасибо, Оливер, — она махнула рукой и, цепко схватив Алисию за рукав, вытащила ее из-за ширмы.</p><p> — Надо бы нам навестить жилище этого Ленгстрома, — продолжила она, устраиваясь напротив ее стола на подозванный магией стул. — Кстати, извини, что немного порылась по твоим карманам вчера вечером, но я не была уверена, что ты явишься раньше обеда.</p><p>Алисия только кивнула, хотя, конечно, облегчение, которое она испытала, поняв, что существенная улика все же не пропала, было изрядно подкрашено обидой. Могла бы ведь хотя бы записку оставить! Впрочем, Эржебета не дала ей сильно долго упиваться этим чувством.</p><p> — Ты готова? — спросила она. — Я нашла его адрес в документах.</p><p>Алисия не успела толком выразить согласие, как, спустя мгновение внутри магии трансгрессионных чар, оказалась на вымощенной камнем дорожке, ведущей к маленькому, по крышу заросшему плющом домику из разноцветного кирпича.</p><p> </p><p>Дверь дома Ленгстрома, как и ожидалось, оказалась заперта.</p><p> — Алохомора, — произнесла Алисия, поднеся палочку к замку.</p><p> — Не думаю, — хмыкнула Эржебета. — Большинство из тех, кому есть, что скрывать, ставят анти-отпирающие чары. Тут нужно кое-что посильнее... Отойди-ка! — скомандовала она и, как только Алисия подчинилась, с короткого разбега ударила в дверь плечом. Косяк жалобно хрустнул, отрываясь от стены, дверь распахнулась. Эржебета, влетев внутрь, едва не упала, но все же сумела устоять на ногах и, горделиво развернувшись, добавила: — Способ маггловский и довольно примитивный, но, как видишь, действенный.</p><p>Внутри оказалось пыльно и захламленно. Судя по всему, Ленгстром использовал расширяющие пространство чары, потому что ряд пустых клеток, шкафов, книжных полок и ящиков, уходивший далеко вперед, покуда хватало глаз, никак иначе не смог бы уместиться в маленьком домишке.</p><p> — М-да, этак мы тут будем неделями разбираться, — озабоченно произнесла Эржебета. — Интересно, какой конструкции у него думоотвод? Получится ли... — она не договорила, вместо этого произнеся заклинание: — Акцио думоотвод!</p><p>Пару томительных секунд они ждали хоть какого-то движения в глубинах дома, но ничего так и не произошло.</p><p> — Может, у него не было думоотвода? — спросила Алисия. — Вдруг он боялся, что его найдут.</p><p> — Тогда нам придется разбирать все эти горы... — вздохнула Эржебета. — Ничего не поделаешь, это тоже часть работы.</p><p> — А если... Акцио дневник! — произнесла Алисия, ни на что особо не надеясь. Тем не менее, к ее радостному удивлению, уже спустя мгновение к ней в руки мягко спланировала толстая тетрадь в обложке из драконьей кожи, завязанная на кокетливый бантик из тесьмы.</p><p> — Нет-нет, не открывай! — предупредила Эржебета. — Он может быть зачарован на то, чтобы вредить любому, кто решит прочитать его — кроме хозяина, разумеется. Я отнесу его в отдел Тайн, там его смогут открыть и расшифровать безопасно. Ты умница, — добавила она, приобняв Алисию за плечи. — Правда, молодец.</p><p>Алисия смущенно улыбнулась, зная, что наверняка покраснела от макушки до пяток — и вовсе не только от похвалы.</p><p> </p><p>"День сто тридцать третий.</p><p>Кобыла выглядит здоровой. Плод пока не сформировался достаточно, чтобы можно было судить о его точной видовой принадлежности, но зачаточные крылья уже просматриваются на ветеринарных диагностирующих заклинаниях. Начинаю поить будущую мать слабым отваром корня мандрагоры для профилактики повреждения матки".</p><p>Чем дальше Алисия вчитывалась в расшифрованный дневник, тем сильнее дрожали от волнения ее руки, когда она переворачивала очередную страницу. Ленгстром оказался магозоологом-любителем, предпочитавшим работать с иппоморфными, как и она сама, вот только направления его "работы" ужасали. Он не ограничивался наблюдением за этонскими крылатыми или приручением фестралов — его цели были куда как амбициознее. Вопреки всем законам природы и декретам Министерства он взялся вывести новую породу. Под его руководством фестрал покрыл кобылу единорога, чтобы получить плод, обладающий волшебными свойствами матери и покладистым характером отца.</p><p>Алисия, в отличие от Ленгстрома, изучала магозоологию углубленным курсом, а не только по случайным книгам. Она знала, к чему приводят подобные эксперименты, и потому, читая его дневник, со всей безжалостностью зафиксировавший ход эксперимента, заранее боялась дойти до момента выжеребки.</p><p>"День сто сорок пятый.</p><p>Кобыла подает признаки беспокойства: смотрит на живот, покусывает себя за кожу ниже ребер, как при коликах. На диагностирующих заклинаниях видно, что внутри черепа плода начинает формироваться зачаток рога, крылья увеличиваются в размерах, выпирая через стенки матки. Возможно, ее тревожит именно это. Наложил обезболивающие чары, поведение нормализовалось".</p><p> — Что там? — спросила Эржебета, заглядывая ей через плечо.</p><p> — Кажется, я знаю, кто его убил, — Алисия положила раскрытый дневник на колени. — Только у нас все равно нет для него названия.</p><p>Эржебета непонимающе нахмурилась, безмолвно спрашивая, что она имеет в виду.</p><p> — Ты представляешь, что будет, если скрестить единорога и фестрала?</p><p> — Ничего, — Эржебета покачала головой. — Это разные виды, они просто не дадут потомства.</p><p> — Он нашел способ, — Алисия кивнула на дневник. — Здесь нет первой части — видимо, была в предыдущем томе — но эта кобыла зажеребилась.</p><p> — Вообще-то подобные эксперименты запрещены, — вмешался со стены портрет Ньюта Скамандера. — Я лично принимал закон об их ограничении.</p><p> — И он до сих пор действует, — ничуть не смутившись, подтвердила Эржебета. — Но вы же знаете, что всегда находятся одиночки, считающие, будто законы написаны не для них, — она бросила на него лукавый взгляд из-под ресниц.</p><p>Вопреки ожиданиям Алисии, Ньют не обиделся, а только весело рассмеялся.</p><p> — Да, это верно, — произнес он. — Но я-то знал, что делаю.</p><p> — Ленгстром, по всей видимости, полагал так же, — заметила Эржебета. — Однако его ошибка стоила ему жизни. Интересно, как ему удалось настолько разозлить гибрид?</p><p>Ей никто не ответил: даже Ньют только пожал плечами. Фестралы, вопреки связанным с ними суевериями, отличались добродушным нравом, да и единороги, хоть и могли постоять за себя, редко проявляли агрессию.<br/>
Алисия перелистнула страницу дневника, надеясь, что там найдется ответ.</p><p>"День сто сорок шестой..."</p><p> — Давай сразу на выжеребку, — попросила Эржебета. — Мы уже знаем, что, по всей видимости, кобыла успешно его доносила.</p><p>"День триста тридцать первый.</p><p>Кобыла легла с утра и не встает уже час. Похоже, пошли потуги. Наконец-то день, которого я ждал почти одиннадцать месяцев!</p><p>Полдень. Показались передние ножки. Кобыла громко ржет, почти кричит. Обновил обезболивающие чары, но, похоже, они уже не помогают. Мать тихо, надсадно хрипит. Потерпи, маленькая, скоро все будет хорошо.</p><p>Половина первого. Ножки постепенно выходят, показалась мордочка. По виду — типичный клюв фестрала, насколько можно разглядеть через плодный пузырь. Крылья идут тяжело — все-таки родовые пути к ним не приспособлены.</p><p>Час с четвертью. Разрыв шейки матки. Кбл сильно кровоточит. Пытаюсь остановить.</p><p>Половина второго. Жеребенок расправил крыло, не дожидаясь, пока покинет родовые пути. Коготь на конце первой пястной кости пропорол стенку влагалища изнутри и вышел в брюшную полость. Застряв, жеребенок дернулся вперед, и коготь вырвал кусок тонкого кишечника. Я попытался освободить, но было поздно. Каловые массы кбл в брюшной полости.</p><p>Два часа. У кобылы началась агония. Сделал все, что мог. Жрб в порядке.</p><p>Пять часов вечера. Я назову его Нотти".</p><p>Алисия с глухим стуком захлопнула дневник. Она больше не могла этого выносить — того, как сухие строчки учебника по правовым основам магозоологии обретают форму, превращаются в кричащую почти по-человечески кобылу, в боль, страдания и мучительную смерть ни в чем не повинного живого существа. И все это — ради чьего-то тщеславия. Он ведь даже не выполнял заказ, не делал свою работу, а просто занимался хобби.</p><p>Эржебета осторожно накрыла ее руку, бессильно лежавшую поверх кожаной обложки, своей теплой ладонью.</p><p> — Нужно продолжать читать, — произнесла она тихо. — Мы должны понять, где теперь этот жеребенок.</p><p>Алисии казалось, что весь мир смотрит на нее и на книгу, что жгла ей руки, словно магическим огнем. Однако, когда она смогла сфокусировать взгляд и осмотреться, она обнаружила, что все вокруг заняты своими делами. Отдел продолжать шелестеть пергаментом, скрипеть перьями, переговариваться в деловом ритме обычного рабочего дня, словно ничего не произошло. Впрочем, для них и впрямь не случилось ничего особенного: Алисия на мгновение даже позавидовала их неведению.</p><p>Медленно, будто преодолевая сопротивление вяжущих чар, она снова открыла дневник. Пролистнула отметки дней, стараясь не ухватить взглядом ни слова из текста под ними, остановилась на очередной записи.</p><p>"День триста пятидесятый.</p><p>Из-за кончины матери придется прикармливать жеребенка быстрее, чем хотелось бы: молоко обычной кобылы он пьет не очень-то охотно, а единорожьего не достать. Диагностические заклинания показывают, что структура пищеварительного тракта малыша не похожа ни на плотоядный, ни на травоядный тип; скорее, это нечто среднее. Попробую предложить ему измельченное мясо и зерно, посмотрим, что он выберет".</p><p> — Дальше, — требовательно произнесла Эржебета.</p><p>"День триста девяносто второй.</p><p>Сегодня Нотти впервые встал на крыло. Это так трогательно! По манере полета он сильно напоминает отца: тоже взлетает с места почти вертикально, быстро набирает высоту и так же быстро сбрасывает. Правда, приземляется он пока неуклюже, на вытянутые ноги, совершенно не амортизируя удар, но это придет с опытом. Похоже, пора начинать его оповаживать. Завтра этим и займусь, была у меня кое-где зачарованная на прочность веревка..."</p><p>Алисия перелистнула страницу, но дальше в дневнике оказались только чистые листы.</p><p> — Ох уж эти оповаживатели старой школы, — фыркнула Эржебета, закатив глаза. — Про уздечки, небось, и не слышали: веревку на шею, а там пусть животное хоть повесится...</p><p> — Думаете, жеребенок испугался и поэтому отбил? — спросила Алисия, закрывая дневник — в этот раз, как она надеялась, уже окончательно.</p><p> — Испугался, попытался взлететь, едва не задушил сам себя и, отчаянно отбиваясь, попал копытом по голове Лэнгстрому, — кивнула Эржебета. — Понял, что стало легче, и ударил еще пару раз — на всякий случай. Добил своего обидчика, убедился, что он больше не встанет, а спустя какое-то время, проголодавшись, выяснил, что мертвые маги по вкусовым качествам мало чем отличаются от мертвых коров.</p><p>Алисию передернуло.</p><p> — Впрочем, в последнем я как раз не могу его винить: сомневаюсь, что на этом острове есть, чем питаться, — продолжила тем временем Эржебета. — А Лэнгстрому в тот момент было уже все равно.</p><p> — Разве жеребенок не мог улететь? — спросила Алисия и тут же ответила сама себе: — Нет, слишком маленький, его бы снесло океанским ветром.</p><p> — Он не может улететь, боится выходить к людям и вот-вот озвереет от голода настолько, чтобы пересилить страх и начать нападать, — подвела черту обсуждению Эржебета. — Энди, у тебя, случайно не осталось прикорма с прошлого раза?</p><p> — Половина овцы подойдет? — спросил тот и, не дожидаясь ответа, призвал покрытую замораживающими чарами тушу прямо в проход между столами.</p><p> — Пойдет, — невозмутимо отозвалась она. — Осталось только приодеться.</p><p>Прежде чем Алисия успела возразить, что она и так вполне одета, Эржебета подошла к дальней стене, несколько раз в хитром ритме ударила по ней кончиком палочки и открыла проявившуюся дверь. Затем она отошла в сторону и щедрым жестом указала на несколько полок с изрядно пропылившимся защитным снаряжением.</p><p> — Тебе нужен жилет и шлем, — подсказала она. — Выбери по размеру.</p><p>Алисия сняла с полки и недоверчиво повертела в руках один из шлемов. Черная бархатная подкладка успела изрядно поизноситься, и кое-где сквозь вытертую ткань проступал деревянный каркас. Жилет был не лучше: одна из металлических пластин внутри оказалась погнута и неприятно давила на грудь.</p><p> — Может, обойдемся Протего? — неуверенно спросила она.</p><p> — Если он решит проткнуть тебя рогом, не сработает, — отозвалась Эржебета, уже облачившаяся в свой комплект. — Магия рога вступит в резонанс с магией чар, и, поверь мне, из этого навряд ли выйдет что-то хорошее.</p><p> — Но неужели нет ничего поновее?</p><p> — Привыкай, — скучным голосом протянула Эржебета. — Наш отдел всегда последний в очереди на получение финансирования. Мы же не аврорат и не отдел Тайн, и даже не драконоборцы какие-нибудь. По мнению министра, мы бесполезный коллектив служителей магозоопарка, который Министерству нужен, как гиппогрифу третье крыло.</p><p>— Не обольщайтесь, невыразимцам тоже выделяют деньги неохотно. Фундаментальные исследования, видите ли, мало окупаются, — вставил свои пять кнатов Энди. — Зато отчитываться заставляют за каждый чих, безопасность же!</p><p> — Погоди, — перебила его Алисия. — Так ты правда работал в отделе Тайн?</p><p> — Да, правда. Недолго, пару лет всего, и каких-то особых тайн мне не доверяли, но работал, — он лихо подмигнул.</p><p> — Служил заклинанием акцио, — фыркнула Мина из-за горы папок, грудой сваленных на ее столе. Энди закатил глаза.</p><p> — То есть как? У невыразимцев отбирают палочки, что ли? — скептически переспросила Алисия.</p><p> — Почти, — со вздохом пояснил Энди. — Вблизи многих артефактов нельзя колдовать, чтобы не потревожить их магический фон, вот и приходится обходиться своими силами, прямо как магглы. Стажеров часто просят что-то подать или передвинуть, отсюда и выражение.</p><p> — Потом поболтаете, — прервала их Эржебета. — Лис, левитируй тушу и иди сюда!</p><p>Сквозь защитный жилет тепло ее руки почти не чувствовалось, но само воспоминание о нем грело.</p><p> </p><p>Остров встретил их все так же неприветливо, разве что дождя на этот раз не было, но серые высокие облака по-прежнему закрывали небо. Алисия приземлила тушу овцы на уже знакомый камень, сняла чары и, подняв голову, оглядела небо.</p><p>Нотти спускался кругами, постепенно проявляясь. На его изящно изогнутой шее и впрямь болтался обрывок веревки. В тусклом свете пробивавшегося сквозь тучи солнца его фигура вовсе не казалась зловещей: даже огромные кожистые крылья, подсвеченные сверху, выглядели скорее мило. Когда он опустился на землю и подошел на расстояние вытянутой руки, Алисия разглядела на темном крупе пробивающийся белый пушок. Жеребячий, смешной и нелепый.</p><p>С овцой он расправился быстро: Алисия не успела и глазом моргнуть, как от нее остались только обрывки шкуры и обглоданные кости. Урча и разбрызгивая с клюва кровь, Нотти двинулся к ней. Она протянула руку и погладила теплый бархатистый нос.</p><p> — Техника безопасности, — вполголоса произнесла позади нее Эржебета, но Алисия даже не обернулась. — Ты же знаешь, зачем мы здесь.</p><p>Нотти с утробным курлыканьем потерся о ее ладонь, подставляя лоб. На ощупь его кожа была гладкой и упругой, легко собиралась в складки, когда Алисия с нажимом проводила пальцами вверх-вниз.</p><p> — Он ни в чем не виноват, — чужим голосом произнесла она. — Посмотри на него, это же просто жеребенок. Он наверняка скучает по хозяину и не понимает, куда тот делся.</p><p> — Понятие вины к животным вообще неприменимо, сколько бы показательных процессов над гиппогрифами ни проводили через Визенгамот, — Эржебета подошла ближе и потрепала Нотти по изогнутой шее, попутно развязав веревку. Гибрид закурлыкал громче и блаженно прикрыл глаза. — Но он убил человека — мага — причем убил осознанно и намеренно. Мы не можем позволить ему и дальше разгуливать на свободе.</p><p> — Ну так давай поместим его в виварий!</p><p> — Лис, — тон Эржебеты смягчился, как будто она разговаривала с упрямым, но любимым ребенком. — Я понимаю твое желание спасти его любой ценой, но фестралы не живут в неволе. И даже если этот гибрид каким-то образом сможет, где гарантия, что ситуация не повторится?</p><p> — Единороги живут, — упрямо закусила губу Алисия. — Эржи, это новый вид, мы ничего о нем не знаем. Можно хотя бы попробовать его приручить!</p><p> — Единороги почти не поддаются приручению, — тихо сказала Эржебета. — Жизнь мага всегда в приоритете перед жизнью животного — и не важно, кто из них тебе больше нравится. Животное, убившее мага, должно быть казнено, таков закон. Это не вопрос наказания — это вопрос безопасности.</p><p> — Чьей безопасности угрожает этот малыш? — Алисия опустила руку и развернулась к Эржебете. Нотти легонько толкнул ее носом в плечо, недовольный тем, что его перестали гладить. — Он просто пытался защитить себя!</p><p> — Сколько жизней магов он должен отнять, чтобы ты поверила, что он опасен? — вопросом на вопрос ответила Эржебета. — Одной мало, значит — две, пять, десять? Где будем проводить границу?</p><p>Алисия промолчала. Она знала закон, знала, что формально Эржебета права, но все ее существо сопротивлялось тому, чтобы лишить жизни этого уникального жеребенка.</p><p> — Вот видишь, — тихо произнесла Эржебета, доставая палочку. — Ты тоже не знаешь.</p><p> — Полукровки имеют право на жизнь, — Алисии показалось, что при этих словах на лице Эржебеты что-то дрогнуло, как будто ей причинили сильную боль, которую она не хотела показывать.</p><p> — Он умрет не потому, что он полукровка, — справившись с собой, возразила она, — а потому, что убийца. Я никогда не убивала магов, Лис.</p><p>Повисшее молчание нельзя было назвать спокойным. Алисии показалось, что еще немного, и между ними начнет искрить, но тут Нотти повернул голову и щелкнул клювом возле рукава мантии Эржебеты. Та отогнала его небрежным жестом, но ее взгляд на время отпустил Алисию, и ей стало немного легче. Словно в дурном сне, она почувствовала, как зрение туманится по краям, к горлу подступает противный ком.</p><p> — Не смей отворачиваться, — произнесла Эржебета, когда Алисия попыталась скрыть полные слез глаза. — Не смей! Однажды тебе предстоит сделать это самой.</p><p>Она провела кончиком палочки по горлу жеребенка и тихо произнесла формулу ветеринарного заклинания, которым облегчают уход безнадежно больным. Алисия знала его, ей даже довелось применить его на практике однажды, но она и не думала, что можно использовать его вот так, на здоровом животном.</p><p>Нотти тихо всхрапнул, неловко взмахнул крыльями, едва не задев Эржебету. Копнул землю передней ногой, тряхнул головой. Он явно не понимал, что происходит, почему так кружится голова.</p><p> — Тише, тише, — прошептала Эржебета, гладя его по носу. — Все будет хорошо, малыш. Сейчас все кончится.</p><p>Нотти стряхнул ее руку, попытался подпрыгнуть, чтобы взлететь, но ноги подогнулись под его весом, и он упал на землю, придавив боком правое крыло. Левое панически задергалось, раскрываясь во всю ширь, бесплодно стегнуло когтем по воздуху.</p><p>Эржебета присела рядом с ним и уложила его голову себе на колени.</p><p> — Прости меня, маленький, — едва слышно прошептала она. — Прости нас всех.</p><p>Нотти издал жалобный клекот, больше похожий на всхлип. Его крыло опустилось, прикрывая маленькое тело кожистым покровом.</p><p> — Вот так... Закрывай глаза.</p><p> </p><p>От него не осталось даже пепла, даже выгоревшего силуэта на траве — магическое пламя съедает то, чего касается, без следа и само не оставляет ни сажи, ни копоти. Отпечаток копыта на колдографии — вот и все, что могло свидетельствовать о его недолгой жизни, о том, что дневник Лэнгстрома не был записками сумасшедшего, гонявшегося за бесплотным фантомом.</p><p> — Пора, — кивнула Эржебета, когда последний язык пламени погас на сыром морском ветру.</p><p>Алисия кивнула и трансгрессировала — сама, не дожидаясь, пока вокруг ее талии уже слишком привычным жестом обернется теплая рука.</p><p>Эпилог.</p><p> — И ты уже совершенно точно все решила? — спросил Алисию портрет Ньюта.</p><p> — Точно, — ответила она, наверное, в пятый раз за это утро.</p><p>Отдел, как водится, был пуст в этот час, даже Энди еще не показался. Так было даже лучше — сейчас ей приходилось только отвечать на вопросы портрета, а не выдерживать грустные взгляды всех коллег.</p><p> — Жаль, — вздохнул Ньют. — Из тебя вышел бы отличный магозоолог.</p><p> — Маговетеринары тоже нужны, — ответила Алисия, взмахом палочки стирая буквы своего имени с таблички.</p><p>Нарисованный Ньют снова вздохнул, но на этот раз промолчал.</p><p> — Ты могла бы принести его мне сама, а не отправлять с совой.</p><p>Алисия вздрогнула: она не ожидала, что Эржебета придет так рано, и в глубине ее души жила трусливая надежда ускользнуть незамеченной, словно ее тут и не было никогда.</p><p> — Я подумала, так будет удобнее, — она неловко пожала плечом, чувствуя, как щеки заливает румянец.</p><p>Эржебета усмехнулась, явно не поверив ей ни на йоту. Впрочем, возражать она тоже не спешила, так что Алисия расценила это как ничью.</p><p> — Ты... подписала? — спросила она, прерывая затянувшуюся паузу.</p><p>Та молча протянула ей пергамент. Разумеется, в нижнем углу была выведена каллиграфически четкая роспись — чуть угловатая В переплеталась с округлой, украшенной маленьким завитком сверху Э. Вот и все. Алисия была официально уволена из Министерства.</p><p> — И вот еще, — Эржебета протянула ей второй пергамент, свернутый свитком. — Рекомендации — думаю, там, куда ты собралась, захотят с ними ознакомиться.</p><p>Алисия машинально кивнула, принимая свиток у нее из рук, и только спустя пару мгновений ее осенило:</p><p> — Ты знала, что я собираюсь уйти? — взволнованно спросила она. — Я имею в виду... ты бы не успела написать их за час, правда?</p><p>Эржебета в своей гиппогрифьей манере склонила голову набок. Ее губы тронула легкая, едва заметная улыбка, отчего шрам на щеке перекосился и стал выглядеть еще некрасивее, но Алисии было все равно. Она смотрела Эржебете в глаза, в кои-то веки не чувствуя желания отвести взгляд.</p><p> — Если бы я ошиблась в тебе, и они бы не пригодились, я бы просто растопила ими камин, — ответила та и добавила с легкой горечью в голосе: — Но знаешь, Лис, я редко ошибаюсь, хотя иногда очень хотела бы.</p><p>Повисшая пауза оказалась до жути неловкой: Алисия не знала, что на это ответить, а Эржебета не торопилась продолжать. Даже Ньют, порозовев, ушел куда-то за край рамы.</p><p> — Я ведь больше не должна ничего писать? — спросила Алисия, первой отводя взгляд. — Ты уже не моя начальница?</p><p>Эржебета молча кивнула и посторонилась, давая ей дорогу к двери, но вместо этого Алисия, не позволив себе задуматься или засомневаться, подбежала к ней и, привстав на цыпочки, запечатлела на ее губах поцелуй — невинный, почти детский. Она хотела было уже отстраниться, но знакомая теплая рука вновь обвилась вокруг талии, и Эржебета напористо углубила поцелуй, перехватывая инициативу.</p><p>Алисии показалось, что время растянулось в яркую, бесконечно прекрасную вечность, а пространство сузилось до кольца сильных рук Эржебеты — охранного контура, границы магической завесы, за которой — другой мир.</p><p> — Ой!.. — звонко и виновато донеслось от дверей. От неожиданности Алисия едва не подпрыгнула и хотела было отстраниться, но ладонь Эржебеты напряглась у нее на спине: стой.</p><p>Бросив взгляд на дверной проем, она увидела красного, как рак, Энди, порывавшегося то ли выскочить за порог отдела, то ли прикрыться дверью.</p><p> — Заходи, Энди, — весело окликнула его Эржебета. — Мы уже закончили.</p><p> — Я совершенно не хотел вам мешать, — смущенно пробормотал он, почти бегом добираясь до своего стола.</p><p> — Иди, — шепнула Эржебета Алисии, больше не обращая на него внимания. — Тебе пора.</p><p> — Вечером, в Тинворте у Джо? — пьянея от собственной смелости, спросила Алисия.</p><p>Эржебета снова кивнула, и кольцо ее рук разомкнулось. Алисия вылетела из отдела, как на крыльях, не оглядываясь. Она знала, что если захочет, всегда сможет сюда вернуться.</p><p>Впереди лежал целый новый мир, полный лошадей, которым она еще могла помочь.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>